


soft kisses

by mels



Series: the soft series [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it's just fluffy and disgustingly so lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Phil is up later than usual editing a video and Dan just wants him to come to bed.





	soft kisses

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to my two good friends & betas [sari](http://lionheartnking.tumblr.com/) and [paula](https://softestboyes.tumblr.com/) for the help and support on this. i love both of you very much!
> 
> the inspiration for this came from [this post](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/170200527380/lumosinlove-kisses-i-want-to-write-about) with prompts, and the "come to bed kisses" prompt. hope you guys enjoy it :D

Dan is already in bed. Alone. Which is unusual, both that he’s in bed at this early hour - it’s not even past midnight yet - and that he’s alone there. Phil is usually the first one to get into bed, while Dan often stays up way too late - sometimes he even pulls an all nighter. And then, after Phil has already been asleep for a couple of hours, Dan joins him in bed. He always cuddles up to Phil as the bigger spoon, kisses his neck and falls asleep with his nose nuzzled in between Phil’s shoulder blades. It’s their routine and it’s a nice one, they’re so used to it now that they think nothing of it.

 

But this night is different. Dan has already been in bed for over an hour, aimlessly scrolling through both Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram - heck, even Facebook - more times than he can count. And yet, Phil hasn’t come to bed. It’s weird, but he must be really caught up in editing the gaming video they filmed last night. Dan puts his phone down on the bedside table and stretches his long limbs before getting out of bed.

 

Dan shuffles through the long dark hallway leading to the gaming room, only following the light shining from under the closed door. He carefully walks up to it, turning the knob and slowly pushing the door open. He pokes his head in, grinning at the back of Phil’s head, watching the video moving on the screen in front of his boyfriend. “Hi”, he says, walking into the room.

 

Phil jumps a little at the sound of Dan’s voice, but then he quickly turns around in his chair, glasses in his hand, tiredly rubbing his eyes. He grins, but it quickly turns into a big yawn. “Hi.”

“How’s it going? It’s almost midnight, I can’t believe you’re still up”, Dan smiles, walking up to him. He stops in front of Phil, leans down and pecks his lips. When he pulls back, it’s only just, their noses still touching. “Come to bed”, he gives him a deep, slow kiss, “please”, Dan begs. Phil smiles against his lips.

“You know I need to finish this today, it’s going up tomorrow”, he says with a low voice.

Dan sighs, pulling back a bit more, his hands caressing his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Please”, he begs again, “you can finish it in the morning. I’ll help you, okay?” He closes the distance between them once more, before Phil decides to turn around again, leaving Dan standing behind him.

 

Dan does what he sometimes does best, leans on top of the back of the chair Phil is sitting on. He watches Phil for a bit, as he scrolls through the video clips on the screen and tries to get them to fit together. Phil is so God damn cute when he’s frustrated, it’s really just endearing to Dan to see his boyfriend frustrated.

 

At first, Dan just watches him with his hands on the chair. But then he gets too impatient, so he starts massaging Phil’s shoulders very loosely. Phil doesn’t seem to mind, he rather seems to be enjoying it and it’s as if it’s just what he needed. His hands move up to slowly massage the back of his boyfriend’s neck, above his shoulder blades and atop his shoulders. Phil leans into the touch, groaning low in pleasure. He’s obviously tense from sitting up and editing for so long, he really needs this.

 

Dan’s hands move down to Phil’s shoulders again, then down along his arms. Phil is trying to focus on editing again, but Dan won’t let him. Dan lowers his body, presses his lips against the light coloured skin on Phil’s neck. He pecks his neck with kisses, as he murmurs, “come to bed”, repeatedly. And he just can’t stop kissing his neck, it’s really Dan’s favourite thing in the world, to kiss Phil’s neck and he really can’t stop. His lips never leaves his boyfriend’s skin as he keeps mumbling “come to bed” and “please, come cuddle me” over and over again.

 

Dan’s hands trace down Phil’s chest and then up again, down his arms and to Phil’s hands. Dan rubs his fingers soothingly, before he laces their fingers together and effectively pulls Phil’s hands off the keyboard. He’s still pressing kisses on Phil’s neck, moving swiftly from one side of it to the other and placing some kisses on the back of his neck too while he’s at it.

 

“Dan”, Phil breathes, “I need to finish this, please.”  
Dan unweaves their fingers and turns the chair around, then laces their fingers together once again. “Come to bed”, he says once more, pulling Phil up to a standing position. It’s as if Phil is slowly giving in, just following him as he pulls Phil closer to himself. Dan kisses his boyfriend again, a bit more in a rush now, their fingers still weaved together.

“Hold on, just a second”, Phil murmurs against his lips and leans in to kiss him once more, before pulling back one of his hands. He turns of the laptop with a few presses on the mouse and then turns back to Dan. “Okay”, he smiles and takes Dan’s hand again.

 

Dan pulls him in for another few pecks on the lips. While walking towards the bedroom, he really can’t stop kissing Phil. His lips are everywhere on him, his neck, his cheek, his jaw, wherever there’s skin, there’s always room for kisses. He just loves the sensation of his lips on his boyfriend’s skin and he can’t get enough of it. He haven’t gotten enough of it for over eight years now and, honestly, he doesn’t think he ever will. Dan is just too damn in love and he knows that it’s mutual.

 

Once in bed, he still kisses him and Phil kisses him back. Somewhere in the middle of it, the kisses turns lazy and tired and eventually they just kind of fall asleep in a tangled mess. Dan’s head is on Phil’s chest, legs weaved together, his boyfriend playing with his hair, until sleep takes them both under. It’s amazing and, honestly, it’s all Dan has ever wanted, probably what they both ever wanted.


End file.
